


Purple

by Aria_Faye



Series: Full Spectrum [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Faye/pseuds/Aria_Faye
Summary: It had been years since Yuri had seen Victor skate. Really skate—like he used to.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Full Spectrum [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875676
Kudos: 28





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. This is the sixth in a series of seven 500-word-or-less pieces that all center around the same topic. They were initially my application pieces for the Prism Victurio zine - we had to write brand-new material, no more than 500 words apiece, inspired by color. They take place in an ambiguous future in which Yuri Plisetsky is of majority age, and I'm posting them in the order that I wrote them rather than the order in which they occur. Feel free to shuffle things around to your liking in your head!
> 
> Each color that we worked with had a distinct feeling that we had to pull into the writing. Purple is for awe and majesty, finding beauty in everyday things.

Yuri was never early to the rink.

Today, he’d woken up late with a jolt of pure adrenaline, nearly fallen out of his empty bed (Victor _always_ went to the rink early, the bastard), thrown on whatever clothes were on the floor, and ran out the door. Then, he’d run back _in_ the door, because he’d forgotten the green smoothie Victor had left him—complete with a little heart doodled onto the cup. He hadn’t checked the time once.

He somehow made it to the rink early.

A wave of cold air hit him in the face immediately upon pushing open the glass doors, followed by the singing of steel to a tinny, phone-speaker love song.

Yuri looked out at the ice and froze.

It had been years since Yuri had seen Victor skate. Really skate—not just demonstrating Yuri’s choreography or correcting his form. But _skate_. Like he used to, when his blades had practically bled with passion and artistry.

Victor, oblivious to Yuri’s presence, danced. Raw and rough and improvised, and the most beautiful thing Yuri had ever seen. Innate, like magic.

Victor, in black joggers and an old blue tee shirt. Unwashed har. Bruises on his neck. No flashy lights or costumes or steps. Hell. No jumps, even. But Yuri’s jaw fell slack nonetheless. His spine prickled, and he knew it wasn’t the cold.

The first time he had ever seen Victor skate for the sheer joy of it, Yuri had been young. Victor, in his early twenties, letting himself have one last song after a grueling practice. Yuri had hidden under the bleachers and watched Victor dance to something about love like he hadn’t spent the last two hours failing to land a quad combo. It hadn’t been perfect, but it had been real, and it had stolen the breath right from Yuri’s lungs to watch it.

Yuri’s mouth felt dry, throat tight. Eyes dangerously close to tears. So he called, “Vitya,” across the ice. Soft, like bidding an angel.

The echo carried, and Victor looked up. “Yura.” Shyly, like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t. Like his dancing hadn’t been moving the world under Yuri’s feet since that day under the bleachers over a decade ago.

He stroked over to where Yuri waited. “Is it time already? I thought—”

Yuri grabbed his collar and kissed him. Hard and deep with the boards digging into their stomachs.

“You fucking amaze me,” Yuri blurted when they broke. “I swore I’d never tell you, but—” Victor was looking at him, stunned. The words tumbled, gale force and reflexive, out of Yuri’s mouth: “Marry me.”

When Victor only blinked at him, Yuri swallowed his pride, barbed and whole, and said, “I’m done being an ass about it, alright? So marry me. Please, Vitenka.”

And Victor reached a trembling hand out. Touched Yuri’s face. “You amaze me too,” he said, and Yuri dragged Victor over the boards to swallow his “yes” straight off his tongue.


End file.
